


Asagao Academy: Drabbles Club

by Geeko



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: Drabbles, F/M, Ian can put on some fine eyeliner, M/M, Mai and PBG being kind of awkward and stuff, Multi, hana wears eyeliner because ian, ian and caddy makeout like usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-28 21:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7658233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeko/pseuds/Geeko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the drabbles I write in my free time. Maybe one day I can man up and actually do prompts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PBG/Mai: Visiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based of what happened in Jared's route

PBG knocked on the door softly, not wanting to disturb her. He was sure that this was the right room. He wasn't used to the bright pink of the Primrose house. It wasn't like the more softer blue in the Bluebell house.

He heard the clank of the door opening. He stepped back, surprised that she would even answer. He ran a hair through his hair as he took a deep breath.

Mai leaned on the door frame, a small smile on her face. PBG noticed she was in her uniform, but is seemed ruffled, like it was out of place for her to be wearing it. He was surprised to see her hair nicely brushed, though there were some spots here and there that sticked out. It was like she had just gotten ready.

“Hey PBG, what's up?”

Her voice sounded slightly croaky, but other then that it was her normal self. She twirled a strand of hair with a single finger as she stared at PBG with bright green eyes.

“Well..”, he started. He looked back at Mai with his own green eyes, eyeing her outfit of choice and hair. She seemed out of place, Hana was definitely right. “Hana just wanted me to see if you were ok. She told me that she was worried about you, and she was going to check on you but I told her that I could do it myself. Cause, you know, maybe you could tell me what's up?”

He looked away from Mai, embarrassed by what he was saying. Mai blinked a little, taking in what he said. Then she smiled once more. 

“I was just feeling sick this morning, though I'm better now. Why don't you come in? I need someone to tell me the homework.”

PBG knew she was lying, but he barely knew Mai, and he was scared of pushing her too far. Besides, he was technically helping Mai by telling her the homework.

“Y-Ya, sure! Let's do the homework together. You just have to write an essay today.”

Mai went into her room, motioning PBG to follow her.

“You? Don't you mean we?”


	2. BroTP Ian/Hana/Mai: Sleepover

“Stay still Hana, just a few more seconds.”

Hana made a small grunt before closing her eyes once more. She felt the wet stickiness on her eye, being annoyed by it. She wanted to take it off her, but knew if she did Ian would probably kill her if she moved her eye even once. 

They were all in Hana and Mai’s room, sitting on Hana’s bed with bottles of eyeliner, closed containers of lipstick, various pallets of eyeshadow, and a collection of different sized makeup brushes. It was Hana’s idea to have a sleepover after finding out Ian couldn't stay in his own room. Let's just say that having a prank in his room that involved paint wasn't the best idea. Luke would have stayed over but he already had plans with Jimmy. 

It was Ian’s idea to bring out his makeup, yes his makeup, and try it all out on Hana. He had hidden the makeup from the other Hidden Block members since he feared they'd say something about it. It shocked both Hana and Mai that he even had makeup hidden in his room, but didn't really care. In fact, Hana thought it was adorable and Mai that it was pretty cool. Ian had bought some new brands over the winter break and had been dying to try them, so when Hana brought up the sleepover idea he knew he had to take his chance. 

Hana heard Mai giggle.

“I didn't actually think you'd be so good at this. There isn't a smear at all! It's so perfect.”

Ian scoffed as he dipped the soft brush into the small beaker shaped bottle of eye liner. He continued to make small streaks on Hana’s eyes, focusing on filling every spot that show even a bit of skin. He bit his lip as he focused on making small wings close to Hana’s eyes.

“Of course I'm good at this. I had practice.”

He took out a new shade of eyeliner as he put the brush back in its container. It was a bright pink, with glitter in it. He opened it and started putting a thin layer of the pink liquid above the wings of black eyeliner on Hana’s eyes. He then put the brush back, and pulled back in satisfaction.

“Aaaand it's done, but don't open your eyes! It needs to try.” 

Hana groaned while Mai giggled again.

“Ian, are we done yet? Everything feels terrible.” 

Hana had never worn makeup in her life, save for her mothers funereal and the times Mai would put some lipstick on her for fun. She didn't like how sticky and wet some of it was. She always didn't like staying still, with all this stuff on her, for this long.

Ian smirked as he proceeded to bring out a thin light pink colored bottle and openeit, revealing a pencil. 

“We're all done with the eyeliner. I just need to put on the lipstick and we're all done.”

“Really?”

Ian started to outline Hana’s lips with the pencil, chuckling.

“Yes, really. Now shut up, I need to work.”


	3. Caddimoose: Ouch

He didn't even know how or when he was pushed against the wall of Ian’s by non other than him, but he didn't care. The minute Ian put his lips on Caddy’s and ran a hair through his hair was when Caddy stopped caring about what was happening and only focused on Ian. They were now very far into the kiss, tasting each other with their tounges, grabbing each other's hips. Ian roughly grabbed Caddy’ass as he fought with his tounge. They both grunted and moaned against each other.

Ian removed his glossy lips from Caddy’s and proceeded to move to his neck. Caddy gasped as he felt Ian suck and bite into his tender skin. 

“F-Fuck…”

Ian smirked as he continued to bite into the skin, knowing that a large hickey will be there. He loved having Caddy being submissive to him, especially since Caddy is usually the one wanting to lead. 

“I hope you have a scarf”, Ian mumbled through his skin. This sent vibrations down Caddy’s body, making him shiver. He growled a little, but it was mixed in with his quiet moans.

“Sh-Shut up Moosey.” Caddy groaned loudly as Ian put his hand in his pants, squeezing his ass tightly. Caddy both loved and hated how Ian made him turn into mush just from a single touch. 

Ian moved his hands off of Caddy’s ass, much to his dismay. He grabbed both of Caddy’s wrists and pinned them just above his hand. 

“Ow! Fucking hell!”

Ian eyes widened in surprise, shocked from what Casdy had said. He let go of his wrists on impulse. Caddy sighed quietly in relief as he grabbed his right wrist, rubbing it gently.

“D-Dude! Are you ok? I'm sorry I didn't mean to, uh…” Ian bit his lip, not sure on what else ti says. He wasn't expecting anything bad to happen and now he felt bad for Caddy. 

“It's fine. I think my wrist just twisted.” Caddy looked up at Ian to give him a small smile. Ian ran a hand through his hair, looking away from Caddy.

“I'm really sorry”, he said quietly, a dust of red tinting his cheeks. He was still looking away from Caddy, not wanting to show how embarrassed he was about the whole situation. He was surprised when he felt two arms wrap around his torso. Caddy rested his head against his chest, sighing deeply.

“I said it was ok, you don't need to beat yourself about it.” He chuckled a little before continuing. “Besides, I didn't want to go too far. I'm happy that we stopped now or else I would have told you when it was too late.” He inhaled the musky scent of Ian, holding him tighter.

“I would have stopped if you wanted me to. I care about you and what you want.” Ian wrapped his arms around Caddy, loving the physical warmth though never willing to admit it. “Lets just cuddle. That sound good to you.” He tried to hide his smirk, knowing what Caddy would say as his reply. 

Caddy giggled, leaning up to kiss Ian gently on the cheek, his lips barely touching it. 

“Sounds perfect.”


	4. Mai/Hana: Her

She loved her dearly.

Mai wanted to run her hands through her soft hair, but the feeling of her fingers intertwined with hers was too magical to break. She stared right at her, while the other watched the sunset. 

Her brilliant blue eyes shone brightly, perfectly reflecting the orange-pink hues of the sunset. Her hair, god her hair, the light pink of it, the way it reminded her of sweet strawberry ice cream in the summer, the way it mixed with the sky's bright colors. She had grown it over the years. It was flowing gracefully down to her chest. Mai couldn't understand why anyone would hate it, why her perfect hair brought her such hate and fear. 

Mai loved the way she looked in her loose white t-shirt and jean shorts, looking like the teenager she was 5 years ago, except more free and energetic. The crown of lilies on her head was lopsided, small petals falling all over her. She had claimed this were her casual clothes, and that she didn't look very good in them. Mai had to disagree. It still amazed Mai how she always looked so pretty, even when she wasn't trying. 

The sky became darker as the sun continued to set, making the green blades of the meadow around them darken as well. The flowers closed their petals, getting ready for the night. Mai saw the sun go down, giving its final glow for the day.

“Mai, we should probably get back.” 

Mai looked at her partner, seeing her start to stand up. She followed. They were both now standing up in the night, the blades of grass moving against their barely covered feet. 

“Wait, Hana.”

Her name still sent shivers down her spine. It was so perfect for her, so amazing. She had once told Mai it meant flower. Mai wasn't surprised, seeing how she was always as beautiful as a flower. 

Mai grabbed her shoulders and pulled her sweet lips in for a soft kiss. She knew she could survive the next few years of college with her amazing girlfriend by her side.


	5. PBG/Hana: We're Breaking Free

Hana gripped her microphone, her knuckles turning white. She stared at everyone in the audience, all looking at her. She could see Mai there, giving her a thumbs up. It didn’t help, rather, it made her more nervous. Her legs were shaking, she felt her hands getting sweaty, and it didn’t help that she had so much pressure on her. She could almost hear Mimi’s mocking snickers, her smirk, telling her “I told you so.”

The piano started, each key getting faster as the melody started. She could drop the mic right there. She opened her mouth, trying to sing, but she just gaped, not saying a single word. Everyone was giving her confused looks. Oh god. She already messed everything up. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t continue.

PBG looked around, and then looked at Hana. His eyes continued to drift around, but eventually he went to Hana’s side. He could tell that the audience was getting restless.

“Hana? Are you ok?” Hana’s eyes widened as she looked at PBG. She could tear up right now, just looking at him.

“I-I can’t do this. I can’t sing in front of everyone.” She looked away from him, not wanting to see PBG’s face. “I-I’m sorry but-.” She tried to leave the stage, but she felt PBG’s hand grab hers. She was surprised when she was twirled, and was looking right at him. 

“It’s going to be fine.” PBG held both of her hands now, and looked at her right in the eyes. Hana’s face got ready, as he looked back at him. “It will be like the first time we sang together.” She calmed down a bit, looking at the concerned yet gentle look in his eyes.

PBG looked at Jon, who was at the piano. Hana didn’t even notice that she had stopped playing the piano. Jon gave a smile at him, before replaying the melody. PBG looked back at Hana, the gentle look still in his eyes. He took a deep breath, and put the mic close to his mouth. The lights turned blue, as the other lights dimmed. A scenery of a blue sky went down behind them, making the stage turn into the night sky.

“We’re soarin’, flying. There’s not a star in heaven, that we can’t reach.”

Hana looked down at her mic. She suddenly felt a lot more comfortable. PBG’s soft, soothing voice really calmed her down. It made her feel…safe. She didn’t even hear the scoff coming out of Mimi’s mouth, or the cheer from Mai. She was in her own world, safe from everyone else.

“If we’re trying, so we’re breaking free.” Hana was surprised at her own voice, looking at PBG, who was smiling at her. She felt a sudden purge of pride. She wanted to sing more.

“You know the world can see us, in a way that’s different than who we are.” PBG grabbed Hana’s hand, giving her a glance, as they both continued to sing, trying to reenact the scene that the characters they were playing were supposed to be doing.

“Creating space between us, till we’re separate hearts.” They both let go of their hands, and moved away from each other. They looked at each other, now both singing. “But your faith it gives me strength, strength to believe.”

“We’re breaking free-.”

“We’re soaring.”

“Flying.”

“There’s not a star in heaven

That we can’t reach.”

“We’re trying.”

“But we’re breaking free.”

“Oh we’re breakin’ free.”

As they continued to sing, people started to stand up in their seats. They clapped to the song, cheering as Hana and PBG sung with passion. Even Kakusu hummed along to it, till Mimi jabbed her in the stomach with her elbow. She was glaring at them, a scowl on her face. Ms.Shizuka looked pleasantly surprised, covering her gaping face with her hands.

Hana didn’t realize how tiring singing was, and was surprised to feel a loss of breath when she finally stopped singing. She smiled at PBG, breathing heavily. He was smiling back, also breathing rather heavily. They heard Ms. Shizuka’s booming voice, saying how amazing they were. They were in such a daze that they could barely understand what exactly she was saying. All they know is that they did it, they truly broke all the rules of the school and sung their heart out.

She was surprised when she felt someone hugging her from behind. She realized this was Mai. She saw PBG having the same treatment from Jeff.

“YOU GOT THE ROLES! YOU DID IT YOU GOT THE ROLES!” Mai screamed into her ear, twirling Hana around to look at her. She was jumping up and down, holding her hands.

“W-Wait, I did?” Dumbfound, Hana glanced at the audience, who were still cheering. She did it. She got the roles. She didn’t just sing in front of everyone and succeed, but she actually got the role. They both did. PBG and her. She felt Mai drag her off stage, holding her hand. PBG was also being dragged by Jeff off stage. They all went out of the theater.

“Hana, come on! You got a scholastic decathlon to win!”


End file.
